Hay cosas que NO deben decirse
by Ka-Gura Uzumaki
Summary: Si ese es Sasuke y se consiguió un lema: Hola, soy Sasuke y vengo por sexo! De dónde lo saco? see todos lo sabemos y todo por culpa de su influència... a si y de su "pacto amistoso"! Oh si voy y me lo creo... AU sasunaru. Humor y amistad entre otras cosas. Rated T por el lenguaje obceno y tal... Vamos a divertirnos, pasad y leed yo invito.


_**Uhholaaaa~ estoy aqui ahora mismo con algo para pasar el rato! Ayer tuve una chispa asi que incendié el portátil, espero que os guste! Es AU y un poco SasuNaru NaruSasu pero nada serio ;). Sasuke un poco Occ pero aun asi me salió basante bien.**_

_**Cuidado faltas de ortografia bajo la hierba alta, ¿alguna cosa rara por ahí? see**_

_**Bueno a leeeer! Comentad y favoritad si quereis, ja ne~**_

_Cursiva: naruto hablando, _normal Sasuke hablando ambos en primera persona el final es en tercera, no os rompáis la cabeza!

* * *

><p>HAY COSAS QUE NO DEBEN DECIRSE<p>

Ya sé,hay cosas que pueden decirse y otras que no, hay una cosa a la que llaman tacto o sensibilidad que a mi parecer es engañar a la otra persona con osadez. Pues la verdad es que yo no suelo callarme las cosas pero desde que decidí ser "bueno" he empezado a considerarlo, aunque lo continuo considerando una autentica estupidez. Hoy mismo me he levantado tan temprano que ni el sol sacaba una cresta más alta que la mía, eso lo he visto en cuanto he ido a mear, el espejo del baño me ha dado una buena imagen de mi rostro y mi pelo parecido al del espantapájaros, parezco un gato al que acaban de asustar.

Cuando me pasa esto, levantándome siendo obligado por la estúpida vejiga humana, me desvelo y ya no hay quien se duerma, es fastidioso y es entonces que me pongo a pensar, mi cerebro tiende a tener ganas de tocar los cojones por las noches temprano y a lo alto de la madrugada.

Así soy yo un tipo de aspecto normal pero sangre Uchiha, digo normal porque los demás me parecen aberraciones de la naturaleza que ella, maravillosamente amable, da forma a ese montón de sacos de carne con pelo. Soy normal porque soy yo, y la gente tiende a llamarme bastardo. La actitud que tengo es porque nací así, odiando todo des de que vi por primera vez la luz del sol, no me gusta la gente, ni relacionarme pero como tengo cuerpo y tiene necesidades se las doy, pero no soy un monje.

El caso es que hoy me he levantado contento, y necesito ayuda. Tengo millones de mujeres detrás de mí culo todos los putos días y las ignoro, ¿a qué se debe? Odio sus formas, esos seres que solo viven de los bajos instintos como si fueran gorilas en una caja que no dudarían en follarse entre ellos hasta dormirse. Yo no busco una relación ni tampoco la aprobación de nadie, soy un tipo con el corazón de hielo pero la polla no, a parte que sería un desaprovecho si no utilizo eso, no se puede malgastar nada de un Uchiha.

Entonces diréis, oh pero si no haces caso a las mujeres ¿eres homo?, poned ojos de loca o la mirada en mi con otras intenciones, ya sea con vosotras mismas o con otra persona y os los arranco y hago un guiso.

No me presentéis como Hola soy sasuke y me gustan los penes, soy gay y quiero a ese rubio tontón, primera respuesta no soy gay soy: hola soy sasuke y vengo por sexo. Que sea un hombre o una mujer con quien me acuesto no es vuestro problema, ya discutiré con dicha persona bajo o sobre mi cuerpo cuando sea el momento.

Yo no categorizo a las personas por su sexualidad, yo borro -lidad y me queda sexual y listo, soy buscado por mi fabuloso aspecto ¿y que? Cunado tengáis mi polla en la boca no vais a mirar mi rostro, solo será eso y nada. Después de reflexionar sobre mi vida os voy a aclarar dos cosas, todo el mundo tiene vergüenzas, yo también y he vivido la vergüenza ajena y la no tanto. He tenido experiencia sexual y no soy virgen, me han hecho comer una almohada y luego me comieron la polla ¿y que?

Hoy he decidido incumplir un trato que hice con Naruto sobre eso de no hablar más de la cuenta, me lo impuso cuando le dije a una chica que no quería acostarme con ella porque no me gustaba su chocho, la chica se echó a llorar y casi me pega…, a si y nos metimos en problemas por contestar a la vieja alcohólica, también me riñó por eso.

Voy a ir a buscar a Naruto en su casa o que venga él, primero voy a ducharme y a darme una alegría, luego irá el resto.

_Sasuke me llamo, bueno casi, llego una de sus águilas con ojos rasgados y se tiró hacia mi pelo al abrir la ventana para hacerse el nido, ya se que rubio y hecho una mierda pero no hace ninguna falta que lo redondees, sal ¡sal!_

_-Ven a mi casa. Sasuke. ¿Y eso es todo? Una invitación a casa del bastardo sin nada más, raro por cierto porque suelo colarme antes de que me invite y luego se ve forzado a ofrecerme una salida, con una hostia por donde entre y claro después entrar por la puerta principal civilizadamente, donde?_

_No sé si sabe que anoche no dormí nada, estuve de guardia y había abierto la ventana por sacudir las mantas de la cama, que con pelo del zorro culón, parecía una madriguera. Debería dejar a la zorrita fuera el patio pero se niega refunfuña y me muerde._

_Me duché y salí en solo cinco minutos, al llegar la puerta estaba abierta de par en par. Pase y encontré al bastardo tirado en medio del suelo con un futan y en gayumos, a si y la casa había sido arrollada por un tornado, ¡juro que yo no fui!_

_Eso ya era mucho más raro que lo anterior, es decir desorden y a sasuke casi desnudo._

_-Siéntate…- me ordeno, me senté._

_-Voy hablar a sí que mantente callado y escúchame. –se sentó y se rasco la nuca, llevaba el pelo desordenado y parecía tener sueño._

_-Me he cansado de tu estupidez…- iba a reprochar pero continuó enseguida. –Así que voy a hablar de la forma que no te gusta.-dijo mientras se volvía a tirar y me miraba intensamente._

_-Quiero sexo…- afirmo mientras se estiraba…- me pareció un gato vago en ese instante. –Te tengo ganas._

_Finalizo y se me tiro encima, pero enseguida lo sometí bajo mi cuerpo, le agarré ambas manos por encima de la cabeza y el lascivo se relamió el labio inferior y me como con la mirada._

_-No deberías hablar así…- le dije.-no tendrías que haber dicho eso…- se burló mientras me desnudaba y yo sin hacer un solo esfuerzo._

_-Entonces digo…- tosió y se aclaró la voz…- te voy a comer, lamer, revolcar, correr, follar, forzar, Uzumaki.-sonrió divertido mientras quitaba mi última prenda. –Ya te he dicho que soy Sasuke y vengo por sexo…-y me comió la boca y luego nos acostamos, repetimos un par o perdón quince veces_, fue un intercambió fabuloso de energías y fluidos, mayormente de uno que yo sé, uno tonto y rubio que tiene el cerebro en el pene.

Pero a la mañana siguiente:

-Sasuke-kun me gustas, q-querrías salir conmigo.- la chica parecía morirse mientras Sasuke la repasaba de cabeza a pies.

-No me gustan tus tetas y no gracias.-le dijo de la manera haciéndola llorar.-mh giró y vió como Naruto le golpeaba la frente con la palma.

-Luego no te quejes de todo lo que dicen de ti bastardo~- siguió el rubio mientras lo sostenía, pero el azabache se lo quedo mirando largo y tendido. – ¿Que?- se alarmó en seguida porque Sasuke abrió la boca.

-Quiero….- Naruto asintió a la espera.- un onigiri…- soltó lento pero en su cara ensanchó una siniestra sonrisa pervertida. Se acercó al oído del uzumaki que mantenía todo su sistema alerta y susurro algo que lo puso de todos los colores.

-¡C-c-castigado otra semana!- chillo haciendo aspas pero el Uchiha ya estaba a varios pasos por delante con su porte de siempre. Quería su castigo por que con él había sexo, porque él era Sasuke, solo eso y podía tener todo lo que deseara.

-Heh usurantonkachi…- viro y lo afronto con las manos en los bolsillos, porte de superioridad y su sonrisita _necesito que me partan la cara ahora._ –Yo soy Sasuke y vengo por sexo…- Naruto temió que toda la aldea se lanzara contra el en ese momento y también temía que fuera el quien hubiera convertido a Sasuke en eso, ya le había dicho que se relajara y ese día se acostaron, ya le dijo que lo tomara con calma, se la comió delante de Sakura que había ido al piso de Naruto por un reporte, la chica divago entre quedarse o participar, al final quedo allí mirando y eso a Sasuke lo animó "el equipo 7 junto de nuevo" dijo también.

Lo había convertido en el más pervertido de la aldea, había pasado de ser egocéntrico a ser ninfómano, no se lamentaba pero sí, si descubrían la verdad tras de todo eso, solo se le permitía a Sasuke follar bajo sus órdenes, algo raro que se traían entre ellos, una especie de código, pero en serio…

-Sasuke! Hay cosas que NO SE PUEDEN DECIR…- bramó siguiéndolo mientras el otro se burlaba de él y corría de espaldas y en un puff se le escapó. –Maldito bastardo!- y todo por su actitud, nada más.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Pa pa po-po-po-po-poker face( si es la tuya XD) naaa si estas aqui significa que la has leido :O ¿dime que se siente? Pues no olvides darme algo, no te obligo pero sino te rajo (na vete vete) Solo espero que te haya gustado~<em>**


End file.
